


[Fanart] DCTV rarepairings moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, And They Were Teammates, Astronauts, Autumn, Bisexual Iris West, Cobalt Blue Eddie Thawne, Earth-5 Julian Albert/Barry Allen, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Halloween, Honeymoon, Late at Night, Lesbian Zari Tomaz, M/M, Role Reversal, Weddings, hackernews, moodboard, thallen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for assorted DCTV rarepairings (mostly The Flash so far) .





	1. The Flash - Thallen - Eddie/Barry sunshine / social media pics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



 

Thallen for Green_Sphynx.

 

_Quote in middle panel by Anthony J. D'Angelo. **  
**_

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181965038600/dctv-moodboards-thallen-for-greensphynx-quote).


	2. The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow - Hackernews - Iris/Zari college AU

 

 

 **Iris/Zari college AU** \- reporter Iris and activist/hacker Zari follow their instincts to uncover injustices on campus. They slowly grow closer and closer during their investigations, bonding over late night study and research sessions.

_Quotes from the poet Rumi._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180075832245/dctv-moodboards-iriszari-college-au-reporter).


	3. The Flash - Patty Spivot / Eddie Thawne

  

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180083046775/dctv-moodboards-pattyeddie-the-sunshine).


	4. The Flash - Cisco Ramon / Caitlin Snow - friends to lovers

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184574069590/dctv-moodboards-killervibe-friends-to-lovers).


	5. Legends of Tomorrow -  Atomwave - Astronaut AU

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/179566259080/dctv-moodboards-atomwave-astronaut-au).


	6. Legends of Tomorrow -  Steelwave - The X-Files AU

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180032196680/dctv-moodboards-steelwave-the-x-files-au).


	7. The Flash - Barry/Cisco - role reversal

**Barry/Cisco -S1 role reversal**

Made for[ @barryallenweek](https://barryallenweek.tumblr.com)2019 day 2, prompt ‘role reversal’. 

 

Cisco is a CSI and The Flash. Barry works at S.T.A.R. Labs and keeps having weird daymares that turn out to be not-so-fictional. There’s a lot of cool, and strange, things going on but they have each to share it with. And to lean on, no matter what happens to them. At least, Cisco _hopes_ that’s true, but there are some difficult decisions to make. Ones that are causing him to re-evaluate what’s important in his life and in his timeline.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184694243275/dctv-moodboards-barrisco-s1-role-reversal-made).


	8. The Flash - Dark Thallen (Savitar/Eddie Thawne as Cobalt Blue)

 

**Dark Thallen - Savitar/Cobalt Blue**

Made for [@barryallenweek](https://barryallenweek.tumblr.com/)2019 day 6, prompt ‘dark/evil Barry’.

_Quotes: one on middle right adapted from a Daft Punk song title and at the bottom from “Alice in Wonderland”._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184811810695/dctv-moodboards-dark-thallen-savitarcobalt).


	9. The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow - Snowatom (Ray P/Caitlin) - late night research

**Snowatom - late night research**

_Quote by Theodore Roosevelt.  
_

 

Ray isn’t good at remembering to take breaks regularly. Caitlin remembers fine but doesn’t leave much room for relaxing when she has a goal to focus on, only taking time for the necessities before she gets back to her job. Working on medical applications for Ray’s nanites they somehow between them fall into a healthier pattern of researching. They do well together, definitely better with decent breaks to eat and with Ray’s insistence, they rest their minds too, in order to better focus once they start again. They often take their minds off their work properly with a film in the lounge Caitlin swears Ray to secrecy about. Somewhere along the way breaks together turn into more or less dates…

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184940459850/dctv-moodboards-snowatom-late-night-research).


	10. The Flash - Eddie/Caitlin

 

**Eddie/Caitlin**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184944334115/dctv-moodboards-eddiecaitlin).


	11. The Flash - Frostvibe (Cisco/Frost)

 

**Frostvibe**

_Quote by Orson Welles. **  
**_

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185137592090/dctv-moodboards-frostvibe-quote-by-orson-welles).


	12. The Flash - Coldwest (Iris West/Leonard Snart) - Hackers AU

**Coldwest - Hackers AU**

“Zero Cool crashed 1,507 systems in one day. Biggest crash in history. Front page New York Times.” Ramon is staring at him with shocked awe and an admiration that isn’t anything to do with his approval of reading lists. He’d known revealing his past would get him automatic respect but he hadn’t wanted that. Getting sucked into this mess jeopardizes his getting custody of Lisa.

All Charlie says is, “l thought you was black, man.” They smack him on the back and hand him their bottle – sharing their drink is practically a sign of high praise coming from Charlie. He avails himself of a swig of the whiskey and decides not to correct either assumption that statement of theirs brings up.

They quite simply don’t have time. Ralphie boy doesn’t have time for sure and their arrests won’t be far behind if Savage has any say in it.

“I’ll hack Gideon.”

“How? They’ll trace you like that, man.”

“I have a plan. Research it, execute it -”

“Hack the planet!”

“Something like that.”

All he wants is this over. Freedom.

Iris is looking at him eagle-eyed, with a certain consideration. It’s not the first time since they began their little bet he feels like she’s taking him seriously but this time there’s something more there in her eyes too, something he can’t let himself dwell on right now.

“Alright. Let’s do this,” she says, her voice hardened with determination, “They won’t get away with it.”

Barry and Cisco pull up chairs either side of him, while Charlie leans against the other side of the table. Iris closes in, hovering behind him as he starts to outline a plan - making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up with her proximity. It’s going to be a long night. He hates he _has_ to do this, but he loves it all the same.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186073282840/dctv-moodboards-coldwest-hackers-au-zero-cool).


	13. Legends of Tomorrow -  Captain Canary (Len/Sara) - roles

 

**Captain Canary - roles**

_Quote on bottom right by Simone de Beauvoir. **  
**_

Made for [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine).

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186229491304/dctv-moodboards-captain-canary-roles-quote-on).


	14. The Flash - Thallen (Eddie/Barry) - college (track and field) AU

 

**Thallen** \- college (track and field) AU

 

Created for the [@flarrowverse-shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) **Rarepair week 2019 Day 1**. _ **  
**_

 

* * *

“We should train together,” Eddie says casually, no sign of nerves. Because to him, it’s just a favor for a teammate. “I could help you work out some of that frustration you’re holding onto.”

Panic floods through him at the idea Eddie can tell what’s up with his weird behavior.Barry rushes to reply and it comes out slightly squeaky, “What? I’m not frustrated. I’m chill, the chillest, totally chill.”  

Eddie raises an eyebrow at him. He knows he must be doing what Iris once described as the Barry OTT face of incredulity, his overzealous attempted reassurance there’s nothing whatsoever wrong, no siree. He must look like an idiot. Which is fine, so long as he doesn’t look like an idiot with a crush on a teammate. Anything but that.

“Okay… You seem tense whenever I see you around. Thought something must be bothering you. My mistake.”

The answer is of course _you, you are bothering me_. Distracting him. Barry had done pretty well to get through several years of college without any serious distractions, until Eddie. He doesn’t know what it is about his teammate that makes him so tongue-tied. There’s a general Eddie-ness that Barry can’t seem to get over.

Every time they interact Barry spends ages later on, before he goes to sleep, agonizing over what he said to Eddie that day. Waking up from sleep there’s often _a lot_ more on his mind - a lot more of Eddie in his imagination than he has any right to picture - and that’s even with him trying to keep to himself as much as possible in the locker room to avoid anything inappropriate. He’s tried so hard to play it cool but Eddie is such a nice guy, who doesn’t know that many people after transferring here this year, and for whatever reason, he keeps seeking Barry out. The problem is he can’t really say no to Eddie.

He allows himself a small glance up at Eddie, who he finds is very intently packing his gear away in his bag. Now Eddie’s the one who looks tense and Barry hates that he’s made Eddie’s day worse when all he ever wants to do is make it better.

“No, you’re right. A couple of my projects aren’t going so well. Probably could do with a little stress relief,” he says with a half-shrug. Barry makes his best effort to be nonchalant about the complete 180 he’s doing simply because he can’t stand to see Eddie disappointed.

It isn’t even a lie since Barry’s grades have been suffering lately with this hopeless preoccupation of his.

“I know just the thing,” Eddie says brightly, clapping Barry on the shoulder and making Barry blush at the unexpected contact.  

When Eddie grins at him, so happy to be helpful, Barry’s heart skips a beat. The real problem is every time Eddie smiles at him like that he falls in love with him that bit more.

* * *

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186793613810/dctv-moodboards-thallen-college-track-and).


	15. The Flash - Snowstorm (Caitlin/Ronnie - Double honeymoon

 

**Snowstorm** \- Double honeymoon

 

Created for the [@flarrowverse-shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) **Rarepair week 2019 Day 4**. _ **  
**_

 

* * *

 

“We never did figure out where to honeymoon.”

“Why not both?”

“Tahiti _and_ Italy? That’s a bit… excessive.

This he remembers well, Caitlin the cautious voice of moderation.

“But completely doable,” he points out, “with the salaries we’re getting from this place.”

He indicates to the labs surrounding them, just about tidied up these days. It’s been a tough job cleaning up the mess the singularity had caused – both physically and in covering up certain aspects that need to be kept secret. 

It feels like they have time to rest a little which is probably what made her think of actually taking that honeymoon, a break they clearly deserve. Cait doesn’t say anything more about his idea though, hmming about it and biting her lip indecisively.

“Hey, I did almost die the other week.”

The sadness that crosses her face makes him wonder if he’s said the wrong thing, despite the playful angle he’d gone for. Luckily she seems to catch his drift and plays off of him like he hoped.

“I guess we should live a little then?” she replies, much lighter in her expression now.

“How about living a lot?” Ronnie says as he closes the distance between them, bringing his arms around her waist. “ **All** the pizza, wine, gelato. Mmm. And then lazing around on the beach, reading trashy books before we go explore the island. Plus, no forgetting the drinks with little umbrellas. One of _every_ kind on the menu.”

She’s staring up at him, her heart shining in her eyes and he’s so grateful they get this after everything that’s happened.

“Everything we want to do. Together.”

“That sounds good,” she agrees softly.

Of course, then Cait kisses him and he’s plenty distracted from the practicalities, but he figures they can hash out the details later on. What’s important is they get to do these things finally.

 

* * *

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186934347415/dctv-moodboards-snowstorm-double-honeymoon).


	16. The Flash - Earth-5 happily married Allenbert (Julian/Barry)

 

_**Earth-5 happily married Allenbert  
** _

If you're wondering why Earth-5, because of [this interview](https://www.ibtimes.com/flash-grant-gustin-tom-felton-reveal-they-campaigned-barry-julian-romance-2529516).

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187928584275/dctv-moodboards-earth-5-happily-married-allenbert).


	17. The Flash - Thallen (Eddie/Barry) - autumn/fall with Halloween theme

_Quote paraphrased from one by Enya. **  
**_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188126082265/dctv-moodboards-thallen-fallautumn-with).


End file.
